PS222 School Of Fun (Web Show)
'P'''remise Anna joins PS222 and starts to make everone go nuts. The gang of the school go on adventures and more unusual stuff. Cast Sean Breslin: An amazing talented aweesome kids. He only tells FUNNY jokes and this is FOR U ISABELLE that I am the most awesome kid in school. "-"- crazy Isabelle Blok: An awesome,amazing talented,greatest student at school who is one of the leading protagonists of the series. She and Veronica are always with each other and are best friends. Isabelle is bossy,but nice. Dear Sean, I think we can reason. U r the most awesome boy in school, I am the most awesome girl in school. P.S. Isabelle is also reasonablle(in case u were worndering) :0 Anna Gellerman: An exchange student from Paris, tall, and other stuff..... kinda weird, not shy, at all, and is awkward sometimes:) ehh, not that much:) Overall, she's awesomeish... Veronica: A crazy kid who is best friends with Isabelle. She is one of the leading protagonists of the show and is sometimes one of the craziest kids in the show. Sarah Beckman: Although Sarah made to appearences in the first season i season two she is in a lot of episodes. She is one of Leah's best friends and she is runner up for craziest kid. Leah Fils-Aime: One of the kids of the school yard, she is good friends with Sean, Isabelle, Veronica and Sarah. She is one of the most random kinds. Claire McNeice: Claire made one appearence in season one but season two she is all the episodes up to her final appearence in Lost At Sea. She is good friends with Kayla who made brief cameos in the season two episodde Trapped In The Big House. 'Episode Count' Isabelle and Veronica are the only charecters to be shown in ever PS222 OPENING besides School Action & Cars 'Multipart Specials' Episodes 'Lost At Sea' '''A four part saga titled Lost At Sea will air from June 2014 to September 2014. It will be feature the gang being lost at sea and the gang will have to try and find each other. The saga will feature the final appearences of Leah and Claire.' 'Film' A film titled The PS222 Movie The Senior Trip has been made and will air as a feature film. It counts as one episode but it is an hour film when the ganng go to Medieval Times. The cast includes Sean, Sarah, Anna and special guest Amanda. After the film it was annouced that the show was not renewed for a full season and one episode was left to air. Finale The episode that will end the series is under production and titled School Of Graduations (also known as School Of Goodbyes) Spin-offs A spin-off titled Didi's Adventures With Friends is in production and the cast consists of Soleil, Claire, Sean, Anna and Amanda who appeared in The PS222 Movie. A cancelled spin-off titled The Golden Days was planned with Sean and Isabelle as the star s but it was cancelled. Didi was also cancelled on November 13 2012 because the cast had parted to different junior highs.... Also, Anna was the director of Didi's Adventures, but she is making a new series, which might be airing soon! A show titled The Beach Boys was supposed to made in the summer of 2013. It would follow Sean over the summer but due to Hurricane Sandy filming has been rescheduled to possibly summer 2014. The show is now retitled to The Beach Of Fun.